Despertando a un león dormido
by Mist221b
Summary: John regresa a casa para encontrar a Sherlock viendo peliculas de adolescentes. Sherlock acaba preguntandole a John por su primera vez.¡Regalo para Paradice-cream!


**¡Felicidades Paradice!**

Espero que te guste tú regalo :D

_Sherlock le pregunta a John por su primera vez_

* * *

**Despertando a un león dormido**

* * *

Lo único que se oía en el piso cuando John llego de su trabajo era el sonido de la televisión, pero nada más, ni siquiera una pequeña explosión o un gruñido de exasperación.

Con curiosidad John subió las escaleras con rapidez aun cargando con él las bolsas donde estaba la cena que acababa de comprar, chino a petición de Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock? –llamo John a mitad de camino.

Como siempre que John le llamaba Sherlock no respondió, según él era un gasto innecesario de saliva si en menos de un segundo lo iba a ver en el salón o en la cocina.

Cuando John paso por la puerta la tele, como había oído desde abajo, estaba encendida y Sherlock estaba en el sofá, no tumbado ni esparramado ignorando a la tele o poniéndole malas caras, no. Sherlock estaba sentó a lo indio encima del sofá con las manos en "modo pensar" sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

Al principio John pensó que estaba perdido en su palacio mental, pero nada más entrar la cabeza de Sherlock se volvió a él con alegría.

-Ah, John, llegaste –exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso parece –contesto John frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Ver la televisión John –dijo con el tono _"es obvio John"_.

John dejo las bolsas de la comida encima de la mesa, limpia extraordinariamente, y se dio la vuelta para volver al salón, Sherlock volvía a ignorarle prestando atención a la televisión. John se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer en su sillón.

_-¡Jennifer, tienes que contármelo todo! –exclamo excitada la joven morena._

John volvió la cabeza con curiosidad hacia la televisión.

_-No hay mucho que contar Penny. –murmuro la amiga agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo que no? Acabas de perder la virginidad – exclamo de nuevo la joven alzando los brazos - ¿te dolió? –Pregunto con curiosidad - ¿Llegaste al orgasmo? –pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos._

-Sherlock, ¿Qué estás viendo? –pregunto John con diversión volviéndose al atento detective.

-Shh, quiero oír la respuesta –exclamo Sherlock frunciendo el ceño y escuchando la contestación de la chica.

-¿Es para un caso? –pregunto John con extrañeza.

Que Sherlock estuviera viendo una película para adolescentes, y que le interesara exactamente ese tema era algo un tanto inquietante.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto Sherlock volviendo su cabeza hacia él – No, no, no –negó con la cabeza levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia John, pasando por encima de la mesa para disgusto de John – necesito entender y en internet recomiendan ver películas de este tipo –explico dejándose caer en su sillón frente a John.

John frunció el ceño tratando de centrarse en esta nueva situación.

-¿Qué necesitas entender? –le pregunto cautelosamente.

-¡La primera vez John! –Exclamo alzando los brazos dando énfasis – la primera vez que se practica el acto sexual.

-Vale, vale de acuerdo –dijo John con calma, nunca pensó vivir un momento siquiera relacionado con el sexo con Sherlock, por lo que John respiro profundamente antes de continuar y no ponerse a reír como loco por todo el suelo - ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que necesitas entender?

A partir de este momento John se dijo a si mismo que más le valía andar con cautela, no sabía si Sherlock era virgen o simplemente había borrado el momento, y no quería meter la pata con Sherlock y que este se enfurruñara o algo peor.

-Sí, John –dijo Sherlock con aburrimiento dejándose deslizarse más en el sillón – soy virgen.

-Oh.

-¿Oh? –pregunto Sherlock con confusión.

-Quería decir que está bien, Sherlock –agrego John con nerviosismo lamiéndose los labios – todo está bien –concluyo sintiéndose regresar a un momento del pasado.

Sherlock le miro atreves de sus pestañas analizando cada expresión de John, las cuales John trataba de ocultar lo mejor que podía, no había sido una sorpresa, pero sí que el detective se lo contara.

-Bien, lo que necesito sabes es porque es tan importante –exclamo Sherlock con cansancio, parecía que le había dado muchas vueltas al tema - ¿Por qué es tan importante la primera vez, John? –le pregunto con desesperación alzándose en el sillón para quedar sentado correctamente.

John se movió incomodo en su propio sillón, no sabía cuál era la mejor manera de responderle, o si su respuesta seria de ayuda, o porque demonios este tema estaba perturbando a Sherlock precisamente ahora, ¿acaso había encontrado a alguien? John arrugo la nariz pensando en alguien, ya sea hombre o mujer, por el que Sherlock pensara en perder la virginidad. Tal pensamiento solo consiguió poner a John enfermo.

-Pues… bueno Sherlock, por eso mismo –empezó John frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – porque es la primera vez, esa experiencia puede marcarte para siempre, créeme no es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, al igual que el primer beso –continuo John sintiendo que se iba por las ramas, Sherlock le escuchaba con atención, con los codos encima de sus rodillas y el cuerpo echado hacia delante –Sabes, realmente no sé porque es tan importante –termino con confusión.

Sherlock apretó los labios sin apartar su mirada calculadora de él, John se esperaba que empezada a despotricar de lo poco útil que era, seguramente internet le había ayudado más que él, pensó John con resignación.

Pero no, Sherlock opto por atacar con preguntas. Y que preguntas.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

John se sonrojo recordándola irremediablemente.

-¿De verdad necesitas saber eso? –le pregunto John con incomodidad.

Sherlock asintió sin moverse, John trago saliva, no sabía porque pero hablar de este tema con Sherlock le ponía nervioso. Y aunque él no era uno de esos hombres que alardeaban de sus aventuras en la cama, John sabía que Sherlock en función de su mejor amigo tenía cierto derecho a preguntarle por eso y merecer una respuesta. Además, estaba seguro que no tardaría en deducirlo por sí mismo, e incluso quizás era capaz de ponerse en contacto con la otra persona y preguntarle.

-¿Con sinceridad? –le pregunto con un suspiro, Sherlock volvió a asentir ladeando su cabeza – un desastre.

Sherlock le miro con confusión.

-Pensé que dijiste que esa experiencia te marcaba, supongo que respecto al sexo, ¿Por qué si fue un desastre lo has seguido practicando? – pregunto con confusión, John trato parar la sonrisa que se le estaba formando al verle tan perdido – No tiene sentido que después de esa nefasta –John arrugo la nariz sintiéndose ofendido, Sherlock alzo una ceja y continuo hablando – experiencia estés aquí veinte años más tarde buscando desesperadamente un polvo, como lo llama la gente.

John sonrió con diversión, esta situación era todo menos normal entre ellos, aquí él y el loco de su compañero hablando de sexo mientras que en la tele hay una película sobre adolescentes decididos a perder su virginidad por que así lo dictan las reglas sociales.

-Sherlock, esa vez fue un desastre porque yo estaba borracho y ella también, y si, me acuerdo de todo, a pesar del alcohol.

-¿No entraba? –pregunto Sherlock con curiosidad.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamo John con sorpresa.

-He leído que a veces el pene no consigue entrar en la vagina la primera vez, ya sea por falta de práctica como porque la chica no está lo suficiente lubrica –explico Sherlock como si estuviera hablando de un caso, John se hecho la mano a la cabeza acariciándose la frente, oh dios, en que se había metido –Y teniendo en cuenta que vosotros estabais medio alejados de ser totalmente racionales y tus agraciadas posesiones, no me parece una idea descabellada.

-¿Agraciadas? –pregunto John con susto.

-Sí, John –respondió Sherlock con extrañeza – no te la he visto de cerca, pero puedo apreciar que es más grande que la media.

John le miro con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo como se sonrojaba fuertemente por toda la cara, si se mirara en un espejo no le extrañaría que se le hubieran puesto rojas hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, ¿entraba o no entraba? –pregunto Sherlock con impaciencia ante el silencio de John.

-Sí, sí que entro –murmuro John con la boca seca, ¿enserio Sherlock acaba de alagar a su polla? Algo malo le estaba pasando al universo.

-Acabaste demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? –le pregunto Sherlock con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-¿Sabes? –Pregunto John sintiendo ganas de escapar – No sé porque estoy hablando de esto contigo –exclamo poniéndose en pie.

-¡John, ahora no te puedes ir! –Exclamo Sherlock levantándose del sillón también – tu historia era muy alentadora, me estaba ayudando a comprender ciertas cosas.

-¿Pero por qué quieres saber sobre este tema? –le pregunto John suspirando.

-Ya te lo he dicho, necesito entenderlo.

-¿Pero porque? –pregunto John con infinita curiosidad.

Sherlock le miro con cautela, abrió la boca tres veces para cerrarla de nuevo tres veces, parecía un pez fuera del agua, sin saber que decirle a John exactamente. John le miro con sorpresa, acaba de dejar a Sherlock Holmes sin palabras.

Finalmente Sherlock agacho la cabeza y sin mirar a John le respondió.

-Desde hace algún tiempo que siento la necesidad de practicar sexo –murmuro aun sin subir la mirada, John sintió su corazón ir a mil, la confesión le había dejado un sabor raro como cuando Irene Alder había aparecido con nada más que unos tacones, ¿celos tal vez? – nunca me había pasado, John, siempre he sabido controlar mis instintos –gruño con molestia subiendo por fin la cabeza, John observo un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas que le enterneció – pero desde hace meses, cada vez que lo veo siento la necesidad de hacerle gritar mi nombre y de arrebatarle las palabras con la boca.

John jadeo, así que al final era un _él_, algo en su pecho se encogió ante las palabras de Sherlock, y en ese mismo momento en el que Sherlock le estaba confesando sus deseos por otro hombre él descubrió los suyos por el detective.

-Me estoy muriendo de frustración, John –exclamo con desesperación agarrando los hombros de John – me he masturbado más que en mi vida estos últimos meses –le informo con seriedad.

John trago saliva, definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Sherlock con sus largos dedos acariciando su erección en la tranquilidad de su habitación. ¿Cuántas veces habría estado John en la habitación de al lado cuando este hombre se daba placer a sí mismo? ¿Cuántas veces se habría corrido sin que John fuera consciente de nada? Oh dios, ahora el tenia una erección, y una frustración sexual como la que Sherlock tenía por aquel _él_ odioso.

John trato de no bajar su mirada hacia abajo, no quería atraer la mirada de Sherlock con la suya, no, Sherlock no podía saber esto, aunque seguramente lo supiera ya incluso antes de empezar la conversación.

-¿Y porque no le dices algo? –le sugirió John con pesar.

-No quiero ser rechazado, no por él – exclamo Sherlock con susto sin soltarle los hombros.

-¿No es solo atracción verdad? –le pregunto John con molestia.

-Es mucho más John –murmuro Sherlock perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, John bajo la mirada sintiendo más ganas que antes de escapar.

-Eso no te hace débil, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Sherlock le miro con curiosidad – sentir algo por alguien no te debilita, el amor no es una desventaja Sherlock, es un poder, una clase de poder –dijo John encogiéndose de hombros y soltando las manos de Sherlock en el proceso – Y sería muy estúpido por rechazarte Sherlock, totalmente estúpido.

Sherlock sonrió con ironía pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que he traído la cena – dijo John cambiando de tema y dándose una escusa para darse la vuelta.

Pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta y daba la espalda a Sherlock para entrar en la cocina, la mano de Sherlock le agarro de la muñeca y le atrajo hacia él.

Sorprendido acabó entre los brazos de Sherlock.

-John, eres un idiota –comenzó Sherlock con una sonrisa - ¿creías que no iba a notar esa erección que tienes en tus pantalones? –John se sonrojo pero no se aparto del agarre del que Sherlock le tenía preso – ¿o incluso creías que no iba a notar la molestia en tú voz? –le murmuro agachando su cabeza hacia la de John.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –consiguió murmurar John intentando no quedarse mirando los labios de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió.

-Voy a seguir tu consejo John –anuncio Sherlock deslizando sus manos hasta la espalda de John- tienes razón, al fin y al cabo no tengo que tener miedo ¿no? Tú no eres ningún estúpido.

Oh, oh, John le miro con sorpresa y emoción. ¿Podía ser cierto?

-John Watson, ¿tendría el placer de quitarme la virginidad? –le pregunto Sherlock acercándose más y más a la cara de John.

-Oh dios, si –exclamo John sin parar a pensar en lo poco romántico que había sido la pregunta, y tampoco pudo pensar mucho después de decir su respuesta, pues los labios de Sherlock atacaron los suyos sin aguardar un segundo.

John soltó un jadeo sorpresa pero en seguida reacciono para el disfrute de Sherlock, ahora él detective le agarraba fuertemente del culo atrayéndole hacia él. John suspiro en medio del beso que estaba siendo todo menos tierno y dulce, y condujo sus dos manos hasta alcanzar la cara de Sherlock para poder guiar aquel beso tan desesperado.

John mordió el labio inferior de Sherlock consiguiendo que este jadeara en su boca y que sus dos manos apretaran más su culo atrayéndole más hacia él. John no pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa cuando ambas erecciones, para nada disimulables, se rozaron entre sí. A Sherlock le pareció gustar por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas frotándose contra la erección de John.

Sherlock comenzó a gemir excitando más a John, y de repente Sherlock abandono la boca de John y empezó a conducir una serie de besos por todo el cuello de John, quien no pudo más que suspirar de placer.

-Sherlock, Sherlock –intento llamarle – para, si sigues así vendremos los dos en los pantalones.

Sherlock paro rápidamente de frotarse contra John, con la respiración acelerada se separo del cuello de John y le miro con una mirada salvaje.

-No queremos eso - dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No –corroboro John con una sonrisa – quiero que vengas en mi estomago Sherlock, que tú semen y él mio se mezcle y que no se pueda saber cual es cual.

-No sabía que hablara así de sucio, Dr. Watson –bromeo Sherlock alzando una ceja.

-¿Problema? –Pregunto John inclinándose hacia su cuello para lamerlo – dios, tienes un cuello sublime.

Sherlock jadeo e inclino el cuello para dejar a John más espacio.

-Vamos a mi habitación –gruño Sherlock separándose de John y agarrándose de la muñeca de nuevo.

John se dejo guiar hasta el dormitorio de Sherlock, cuando llegaron y sin ninguna contemplación Sherlock le soltó del agarre y le empujo a la cama. Sherlock se subió encima de él, sentándose en sus caderas. John le observo con deseo guardándose las ganas de atraparle contra el colchón.

Sherlock le sonrió lascivamente y se comenzó a quitar la camisa, John no espero y le ayudo en ello, cuando esta estuvo esparcida por la habitación y las manos de John consiguieron tocar ese estomago pálido, Sherlock ataco el suéter de John desasiéndose de él.

Pronto los dos quedaron despojados de su ropa y después de admirarse uno a otro, volvieron a atacar la boca del otro utilizando la lengua en el proceso. Esta vez John también comenzó a frotarse contra Sherlock, marcando un ritmo irregular al principio que pronto empezó a ser más rítmico.

-Johhhn –gimió Sherlock contra su boca –eres perfecto, perfecto.

John gimió estando de acuerdo y sin dejar de marcar el ritmo bajo sus manos para agarrar las dos erecciones juntas. Sherlock se retorció de placer y también bajo su mano para ayudar a John.

La sensación de sus dos erecciones juntas era una sensación increíble, y ambos lo estaban agradeciendo gimiendo el nombre del otro.

No tardaron mucho en venir, Sherlock acabo primero dejando escapar un grito que trajo más a John al borde. Sherlock se retorció de placer jadeando incoherencias antes de dejarse caer contra el hombre de John. Un segundo después y acordándose de John, quien seguía bombeando su erección contra el estomago de Sherlock, su mano volvió para ayudar a John a acabar.

Una segundo después John llevaba con la misma fuerza que Sherlock.

-Eso, ha sido… -jadeo John tratando de calmarse.

-Fantástico –exclamo Sherlock dejándose caer a su lado.

John bajo la mirada para mirar a Sherlock con sus mejillas coloreadas.

-¿Entonces tú primera vez, ha ido bien? –le pregunto John con timidez.

-Ya he dicho que ha sido fantástico, John –contesto Sherlock con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien –murmuro John para sí satisfecho - ¿Entiendo que quieres volver a repetir la experiencia entonces?

Sherlock rio.

-Obviamente John –dijo con diversión – aun tengo que perder mi virginidad con respecto a la penetración.

John abrió los ojos sintiendo como se volvía a encender. Solo de pensarlo le producía escalofríos, lo mismo le daba que fuera él quien fuera penetrado como si él penetraba a Sherlock.

-No es ningún problema, ¿no? –le pregunto Sherlock con preocupación.

-No, claro que no –exclamo John rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿qué tal vamos de lubricante y condones? –pregunto Sherlock con excitación.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? –le pregunto John con diversión- ¿Ahora?

-Oh, sí. John Watson has despertado a una bestia, metafóricamente hablando claro –respondió Sherlock levantándose de la cama – voy a ir a por el material –informo a John con emoción.

John le miro irse derrumbándose en la cama, Sherlock estaba medio duro de nuevo. Oh madre mía, él también lo estaba, ¿Cómo era posible? realmente acaba de despertar a un león dormido.

* * *

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! :D_


End file.
